


Music fic oneshots dump

by Havesomeaizawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based on a One Direction Song, Best Friends, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Song: Night Changes (One Direction), Song: Still With You (Jeon Jungkook), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havesomeaizawa/pseuds/Havesomeaizawa
Summary: ╔═══*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗Just a place for me to dump all the crappysad infused oneshots i keep writing wheneveri shuffle my spotify playlist.They aren't really based on anything, just whatevercomes to my mind when i'm bored.I recommend reading while listening to thesong, or after listening!Updates may or may not be slow.It all depends on how motivated i am.I am open to song/fic requests!╚═══*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝





	1. I. Kiss under the Mistletoe?  (Night changes - One direction)

#### Inspired by : NIGHT CHANGES - ONE DIRECTION (Slowed & Reverb Version)

[Song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s4_EWHzv_o)

~~~

Christmas is quickly approaching.  
The atmosphere change is felt thought the whole small city you live in. Kids are running around enjoying the snow, adults decorating their houses, that bakery down the street starting to make those delicious almond cookies you can never eat enough of. And the countless couples that roam the streets and restaurants, that would soon include you.  
You're preparing in your room for the date with your boyfriend. You thought about how big the world is, and that from all those people your soulmate happened to live right next door. He was your only childhood best friend, and the only friend you could've asked for. He was caring, kind, considerate and most importantly your dad approved of him.  
You put on the sweater your grandma gifted you a year ago, that still smelled like all the vanilla candles she kept in her room. Right after finishing dressing up, you hear the doorbell and rush downstairs. You open the door to find your smiling boyfriend holding something behind his back. You step out, close the door behind you and turn to him.  
"What are you holding?" you ask.  
He pulls out a bunch of mistletoe. "I suppose I should kiss you under those right here right now, but I'm afraid your dad might kick my ass if he sees us" he smiles and his eyes softly crinkle.  
You giggle, grab his hand and pull him along the street towards the city centre full of fairy lights and decorated trees, the both of you slowly blending into the people walking down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah you guys, there was that. Sorry if it's super short, usually those type of things I write are like this.  
> I wrote this some time ago last year when i first listened to "Night Changes". I came up with this whole little story because the song gave me strong winter / christmas vibes, Anyways, just like i mentioned in the beginning, if you have any requests i am open to anything. Also, if you enjoyed this mini story, don't be shy and leave kudos or comments! They really make my day :3


	2. II. Dear best friend  (Still with you - Jungkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's sad :D

#### Inspired by : STILL WITH YOU - JUNGKOOK

[Song link](https://youtu.be/djKdPZiJdvA)  
~~~

Your mind has been slowly degrading ever since your best friend was kidnapped. It felt like your senses were slowly slipping away like water through cupped hands. Small drops persisted every day between the cracks in your mind until you were left with nothing. A blank space where you once existed. An empty being, emotionless, thoughtless, hopeless. You still are desperately searching for her even after 5 years of agonizing nightmares and false hope. Even if you gave it your all, searching, looking, heck, even praying, hoping she would one day come back safe and sound. Others gave up a long time ago. Now the sight of them shrugging their shoulders and not caring drives you a little more insane every time.  
After all your suffering, you decide to end your pitiful life in hopes to join your best friend in the afterlife.  
In the end, you promised you'd be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weird chapter i came up in the middle of the night. Enjoy i guess? If you do tho, don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
